fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Fujisaki Sei
"Justice shall triumph!" — Fujisaki Sei Periwinkle (Sei) Lavender (Libra)|home_place = Funasaki City|birthday = October 5|zodiac_sign = Libra|talent/s = Mixing music tracks|alter_ego = Cure Libra / Majestic Libra|status = ??? (currently, as a Pretty Cure, most likely active)|device = Grandiose Key (Spring)|element = Weather|power = Justice|theme_color = Lavender|symbol = The Scales}} '|不二咲せい|Fujisaki Sei}} is one of the twelve main characters of ☆Constellation Pretty Cure☆ , an enigmatic and regal lady who has a bewitching, siren-like charm. Appearance Sei stands at an average height with a slender physique, but despite this she is among the tallest of the Zodiac Guardians. She has long, platinum blonde hair and hypnotic periwinkle eyes. Her skin is porcelain-ivory hinted with pink in color, almost mistaken to be white. Another one of her charms is her dimples, which can rarely be seen because she barely smiles. Her beauty caused some people to assume she is a living doll. Normally, Sei wears clothes with a pleasant palette ranging from any color and style, but she prefers calming colors (either extremely pale or extremely dark for some reason) over vibrant ones because she says they 'blind' her. Nonetheless, she loves to blend styles that seem to be polar opposites and turn them into one combination. Personality Sei is the Funasaki Institute's 'Blonde Snow White', labeled as some sort of mystical doll because of the alluring aura she gives off. Despite being one of the main talks of the school, she is quite introverted and is often seen alone. It has been hinted in several parts of the series that she loves spending time near fountains. Born to the prestigious and wealthy Fujisaki family, Sei practices all the basics of ladylike etiquette and applies them in her daily life. Due to this, she also grew fond of ballet dancing. Because of her family's high reputation, Sei is always expected to act regal at all times, but this doesn't stop her from being attracted to other 'not-so-ladylike' things such as the mixing of music tracks, and so on. Trivia * As embarrassing as it is for her, Sei admits that if she weren't too invested in her rightful duty as a Zodiac Guardian, she'd see herself as a DJ due to her hobby of mixing music tracks. Another one of her dream jobs is to be a judge or a novelist. * Her preferred fashion style is timeless pieces of clothing but with a modern twist. She likes wearing classic clothes with a certain 'edge' to them. * Sei's favorite colors vary from violet and grayscale colors. * 5 is her favorite and lucky number. * According to her childhood friend Kotone, she (Sei) has a hopeless crush. * Sei loves to collect things, especially 'treasures' such as jewels and seashells. * She has over a dozen of chest boxes filled with trinkets. * Sei loves wearing sunglasses and caps/hats, but she tends to hide her fondness for them. * Sei hates to admit it, but she is quite horrible at archery, unlike Amorette who handles it like a professional. * She hates sewing and cooking because she says that she's always gotten low or sometimes average grades because of these. * Sei's weakest subjects are Physical Education, Home Economics, and Science. Category:CPC Category:ZG Category:Zodiac Guardians Category:Anon Category:CinnAnon Category:Purple Cures Category:Violet Cures Category:Constellation Pretty Cure Category:Zodiac Category:Astrology Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Precures